The Shadow of a Ghost Continues
by King112
Summary: Hey Guys, this is the continuation of SMakarov's Shadow of a Ghost! Picks up from where she left it. Rated T for violence, bad language and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's POV:

The 141 base came into sight. I was sitting on the bus with a bunch of new blood. So far, they had ignored me, and I preferred it that way. My own thoughts were starting to get to me. I was wondering why new recruits were coming in just now. Either the 141 had lost someone, or these were just good bastards.

As we got off the bus, I saw Ghost standing to terrorize the new recruits. Surprisingly, I didn't feel mad at him. He had done the right thing. When I got off the bus, Ghost didn't even look at me. He turned the new recruits and started screaming at them. I was kind of pissed. I just got back from hospital and this fucker didn't even care. But before I could really say anything, I was hit by a full force hug from Roach. "Shadow!" He yelled, "You're back!" I couldn't help but grin, and hug him back. When he finally let go off me, I looked at him and said "Damn bug, you really missed me." Roach just gave me his typical puppy eyes grin.

We walked back to my barracks, when Roach remembered he had to go to shooting practice. He ran off and left me to find my room. I walked through the hall, and finally found the door. "Home sweet home" I muttered under my breath as I entered the room. Scott was sitting on his bed, and had a bunch of his stuff on my bed. His nose was buried in a book, and he didn't look up when I got in. "Hey Scott." I said. He jumped, which elicited a snort out of me. Looking up, he grinned at me "Hey. Nice to see you again. You look great."

"Scott, I _always_ look great." I said in a faux obnoxious voice. Scott grinned, and then got up to pick his stuff off my bed. As I went to drop my bag on my bed, I saw a picture Scott had put up on the wall. It was of him and another guy holding bottles of beer, grinning. My heart skipped a beat when I realized who it was. Scott saw me looking, and said, "That's Ethan. He's my buddy who died."

Flashback:

Unknown POV:

I struggled through the desert. My team was dead. I had held my CO in my arms, as he bled out. They knew we were coming, and everything went to fucking pieces. I had long since ditched my body armor and all I was carrying was a canteen of water and my rifle. The Desert Rats, or Al-Qaeda, were on my tail. I wasn't sure how far I could go, with virtually no water and just two clips of ammo. Just then, I heard a jeep's engine. Fuck. I went prone, and peered down the scope of my rifle. Then the attack came from behind me. I turned around and opened fire. I could feel my blood pouring out from my side. I wouldn't get to meet Scott again. The kid was my little brother, and I hoped he would carry on. I pulled the trigger till the clip fell out. I reloaded, and then realized that someone else was firing at the Rats. My vision was getting blurry, and I heard a man yell "Hawkins! Get the soldier." I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, as a figure came into my view. All I could make out was brown hair, almost silhouetted by the sunlight. A female voice, the woman's voice, filled with urgency said "What's your name soldier?" I managed to croak "Macks, Ethan." My vision then clouded, and everything went black.

Present.

Shadow's POV:

Ethan wasn't dead. I knew that, because I rescued him in order to recruit him for the CIA. He flat lined on the chopper, but we managed to resuscitate him. The thing about the squad I worked on, and the one Ethan would soon join, was that we were all "dead". Legally, officially, every way but actually dead. We needed to be able to become anyone, to be able to house ourselves in the shell of any identity, go deep undercover at any moment. Best way to feel at home being anyone? Be no one. That's why Ethan, and I too, when I was recruited by Roy, faked our deaths. There was only a handful of people on Earth who knew the truth, that Ethan Macks and Genevieve Hawkins are still alive. But I couldn't tell Scott that. No one could know. Heck, I didn't even know if the guy was still alive. Last I saw him, he was going off on a deep cover mission; deeper than mine was. Scott didn't seem to notice my heart attack, probably because of Mactavish enetering the room. "Bloody hell lass. It's good to see you." He exclaimed. Man I had missed his Scottish accent. I grinned at him, and he motioned for me to follow him. As we walked, he said "I've got someone you should meet." He then explained that they had gone to get a certain prisoner 627. The mission was success, but Worm had been burnt severely, and was still in hospital. The doctors really had no idea about how well he would recover.

We walked upto a room, right next to Mactavish's and Mactavish opened the door without knocking. For the second time that day, I had a heart attack. "Who the hell is this, Soap?" a gruff British voice asked me. I couldn't find my voice so Mactavish made the introductions "Shadow, this is Captain John Price, or 627." I still was having difficulty lifting my jaw off the floor. The Captain Price was here?! The man was a god damned legend. Price just grunted and turned around. Mactavish chuckled and we left Price alone. "So wadya think of Price?" He asked. "He… What? When? And why the hell did he call you Soap?" I asked. Mactavish told me all about the mission, and how they rescued Price. Apparently Soap was his nickname back in his SAS days, but it died once Price went MIA.

Just then, Ghost appeared out of nowhere. My heart sped up, but once again he ignored me. He spoke to Mactavish about the new recruits and then left. I couldn't figure out why he was acting like such an ass. Soap must have figured that I was feeling miffed, because he quietly walked away. I was standing by myself in the middle of the hallway. I glanced at my watch, and realized it was getting close to training time. At least then Ghost would have to talk to me.

I went back to my room, and grabbed my kit. Once I was ready, I reported outside with the rest of the 141. Roach was standing next to me, and he looked jittery. I had a feeling Archer, who had a very sly smile on his face, had something to do with it. Before I could ask Roach what had happened, Ghost showed up. He ordered us to start running and took off like a rocket. We were all struggling to keep up, and this included Roach and Toad, both of whom used to be excellently fit. We stopped running and before we could get our breath, Ghost yelled "Alright muppets, lets get some CQC in." Everyone groaned. And then started pairing up when Ghost gave us the death glare through his mask. Strangely enough, Roach paired up with Archer. No one paired up with me, and no one in their right mind would take on Ghost. So since I was alone, I had drawn the short straw and had to take on Ghost. We walked to the mat, and he looked at me. Then without warning, he attacked. I barely managed to last thirty seconds and then I was pinned. Ghost got off and said "What ya waiting for? Get your ass up." I got up. I wasn't able to figure out why he was being a major dick. We grappled again, and he tossed me down without even flinching. As I hit the mat, he turned around, and began walking away. That was when I lost it. I got up and rugby tackled Ghost. He staggered under my weight but didn't fall. All around, the other guys were staring at us. Ghost twisted, and tried to get me off, but I hung on. Finally, he managed to break my grip and I fell again.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Shadow?" Ghost yelled. "You! You, you fucking ass. Ever since I got back, you've been ignoring me! What the bloody hell is going on?" Ghost looked pissed; well he always does under that mask of his. "My problem is that I nearly got you killed!" He yelled back. "Have you ever seen someone you love die in front of your eyes? I have!" Then he stormed out. I was stunned. Did Ghost just say he loved me? I felt my eyes tear up, and I then I felt a pair of arms come around me. I started crying, and realized that Roach was holding me close. I cried into his chest, and he just held me while I cried. When I stopped crying, I looked at Roach and asked "Did Ghost just say he loved me?" Roach nodded, and then he asked "Do you love him?" I nodded slightly. "Then go talk to him you idiot!" Roach grinned. I playfully punched his arm and chased after Ghost. I was jogging and ran straight into Price. "Watch it." He growled. "Sorry! Haven't seen Ghost have you?" I asked him. He pointed, and I took off, yelling my thanks over my shoulder. I finally found Ghost sitting on the roof of the base. I slowly walked to him. He didn't turn around. "Ghost?" I touched his shoulder. He slowly turned his head. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses and I could see his blue eyes were bloodshot. "Whadya want Shadow? I said what I had to." "Ghost, I love you too." I whispered. Ghost looked at me, and then reached under his mask and pulled it off. There was a huge scar running from his left temple to his nose. "Can you love this face Kate? Can you?" He asked softly. I didn't answer; I just leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't exactly like the last time, when we were both holding back our feelings. Ghost's hands rested on my hips as we leaned into each other, passion flowing through every cell in our bodies.

When we finally broke apart, I looked into Ghost's eyes, and realized that he had been hurt. He smiled at me, and we walked down to the mess room, holding hands. As we walked in, I heard a dull thump, and turned to the right to see Roach holding a bottle of champagne and a big grin on his face. The rest of the 141 were grinning at us too, and Archer and Toad were wolf whistling. I blushed, and was jealous of Ghost, who had hidden himself behind his bloody mask before we came down. "Bout time you two" I heard Price say. He was smiling, and I distinctly noticed Roach collecting notes from Archer, Toad and Beater. "You wankers bet on us?" Ghost exclaimed, evidently having seen the same thing I did. Roach grinned, and then turned and ran, Archer, Toad and Beater right behind him. Ghost took off after them too, saying something along the lines of a flagpole and castrations. After the five of them left, Soap came over with a grin and said "Well lass, you finally hooked up with the dreaded Lieutenant, eh? And not while escaping the mafia either." I grinned remembering the first time I kissed Ghost.

Not bad for a first day back, I thought, chuckling to myself.

 **AN: Hey guys, this is King112. SMakarov has let me finish her story for her. The MW2 plotline is hers, I** **'** **m just making that plotline a story. Review please! I would love to hear from you guys, about how to improve the story and stuff! Let me know if you liked it. I know it** **'** **s a different writing styles of SMakarov** **'** **s but hey, this me, King112, and that** **'** **s her. Cheers!**

 **Also, I want to thank SMakarov for being the beta reader for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Shadow's POV:

I went back to my room, and since Prophet wasn't there, I figured it was the best time to call Roy.

"Golf?" His smoky voice hit me, and some part of me immediately wished I was home.

"Romeo," I replied, keeping my voice still. "Things seem to be running fine here. They apparently rescued Captain Price while I was gone." " _The_ Captain Price?" Roy echoed. "Yeah. Seems the old man still has some fight in him." "Let's just hope he's fighting for the right side." Roy replied, and I frowned. "Roy, he's a hero. He shot Zakhaev."

"Before he got sent to a Russian gulag. Who knows what can happen in there?" I stayed silent.

"Anything else? How was the welcome back?" Roy continued.

"Well, I haven't been shot, so that's a good thing. And the guy I thought hated me was quite happy to see me." I found myself smiling.

"Remember who you are. And what you're there for. Does anyone suspect you're a spy?" Roy, always the killjoy, asked.

"No, I'm still deep cover. No one suspects I'm spying on them." I sighed.

"Alright then. Call back if you've got something. Romeo out." I hung up. I tossed my phone into my bed and turned around.

Scott was standing right in front of the door, with a gun aimed directly at me.

 _Fuck._

"You're a fucking spy!" Scott's face was full of rage, his eyes wide. I took a deep breath. "Prophet - _Scott_ , calm down." I said slowly and clearly.

"Calm down? Yeah I highly doubt that. Should've trusted my gut, day one. I knew you were a fucking spy."

"So what you want a medal right now? Congrats, you were right, now put the gun down so we can talk."

Scott laughed. "Talk? I assume you mean kill me?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Scott." I frowned. This was starting to get out of control. He had a gun pointed at me and was blocking the door, the only way out of the room.

"Sorry, but I'm not believing you. Who do you even work for?" Scott demanded.

"The CIA."

"Of fucking course. If it ain't the CIA." I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you going to do? What's your play here?"

"You and I are going to have a little chat with MacTavish, that's what we're going to do." Scott said, smiling and beckoning me to move with the gun.

My mind started racing. It shot off a million ideas that I could use to save myself. My first priority was calming him down enough so that he wouldn't shoot me, and I had to figure out a way to keep my cover. Then I had a pretty decent idea.

"You don't want to do that," I said softly. And then I took a deep breath.

"I can get you to Ethan."

I saw Scott's angry face falter for a second. "Don't fucking lie! Ethan died! The Rangers said so. Mission went balls up." Scott said, though I detected a trace of hesitancy in his voice.

"Did you see his body?" I asked, my voice hard as steel.

"He's dead." Scott repeated, but his voice was soft, weaker.

"He's alive. And I can tell you how." I said. Scott didn't reply, so I continued.

"Ethan was on a mission in Kazhakastan with his squad. As you know, the mission went south. They got ambushed, and most of his squad died." I started. Scott nodded, and I carried on.

"We had had our eye on Ethan for quite a while. He wasn't decorated, but there was no doubt he was tough as hell, and incredibly smart too."

"We supplied the intel on that op; it was CIA sanctioned. We didn't expect it to go bad. When it did, the CIA scrambled a team to rescue the survivors. I was on that team. Thing is, I had a different mission. I was supposed to secure Ethan and recruit him, off the books."

"How does this prove anything about him joining the CIA?" Scott asked. I looked at him and carried on.

"So I asked him about joining the CIA. And what he said was 'I'll join you because it's the only way I can protect Scott. He's the only family I got left'". I stopped talking now.

Scott's eyes softened. Then they hardened again. "Prove it!" He practically screamed at me.

"I can't! It's classif -" I started, before Scott cut me off.

"I don't care! If he's alive, I want to see him!" He yelled.

Gritting my teeth, I nodded. I had to keep my cover.

"I'll take you to him. Get Mactavish to give us some leave." I whispered. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. Scott nodded, holstered his gun and left the room.

I tried to form a plan. Last I heard, Ethan was undercover in with the mafia, in Moscow. It was gonna be a heck of a ride. Especially since Makarov's stunt at the airport, it was going to be practically impossible to get into Russia as an American without getting shot. Fortunately for Scott, I was a spy, not a soldier.

By the time Scott came back, an hour later, I had finished getting our fake passports ready. I was now Alena Sorokina, and Scott was my boyfriend, Viktor Ivanovich . I looked at Scott and noticed his red rimmed eyes. I quietly handed him his new passport, and he said "Shadow, Mactavish has given us 3 days. I lied and told him an aunt of mine had passed." I nodded. Scott had called me Shadow, so that was a slight improvement. But some part of me wanted to be honest with him, to let him trust me.

"Genevieve."

"What?" Scott asked, turning around.

I swallowed. "Genevieve Katherine Hawkins. That's my name. My real name."

Scott nodded slowly.

"You should still call me Kate, just so you don't slip up in front of the others, but I just...I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, Kate."

The next day, we left for the airport. Moscow was our destination. I could only hope Ethan was still alive.

 **AN: Yes the Ethan part was rushed. Don** **'** **t worry, details in the next chapter. I** **'** **m so sorry it took so long, after getting it beta read, I had like no time to write. Sorry! A huge shoutout to SMakarov as my beta reader, You** **'** **re awesome! As always, review and let me know how to improve! Cheers, King112**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Shadow's POV

After the long flight to Russia, we finally touched down. Prophet was looking slightly nervous as we passed immigration. I had done this a million times, with a different name, nationality and maniac to find, but I still had a little coil of tension within me. I handed my documents to the round, bald immigration officer and gave him a smile. He glanced at me, my passport and visa, and smiled back. "Spaseeba" (Thank you), he said, with a rich voice, surprising for an officer and I passed through. I waited on the other side for Prophet. Luckily, his immigration was pretty smooth too.

To make sure that our cover wasn't blown, I linked my arm through Prophet's, and leaned my head against his muscular shoulder. We walked arm in arm, and exited the airport. The easy bit was behind us. I hailed a cab, and gave him the address of the hotel where Ethan was last working. The driver nodded eagerly, and we got into the cab. The driver took off, at a breakneck speed.

We reached the hotel. It was a swanky five star. Prophet paid the driver, and we got out of the taxi, holding our handbags. Mactavish had given us 4 days, and it was going to be a rush to find Ethan. So, neither of us saw the need to pack heavy.

Outside the cab, the cold Russian air bit into my skin. Prophet picked up the bags, and we walked into the hotel. Immediately we were attended to, bellboys taking our bags to our rooms and the receptionist worked fast, handing the room key card to us in no time. We got into the elevator, decorated with mirrors, and a not so conspicuous camera. I pretended not to notice it, and subtly slipped my hand into Prophet's. We walked over the carpeted rug, and reached our room.

Once we were safely inside, we opened our handbags that had a couple of laptops and a GPS. I hoped that I could figure out a way to track Ethan. If I remembered right, his cover name was Yuri Abbrevati. The first thing I planned on doing was hacking into the hotel's employee list, and then figuring out if Ethan still worked here. I had just opened my laptop, when we heard a firm knocking on the door.

I immediately frowned, my years of spy training kicking into overdrive. There was water in our room, and all the bags had already been dropped off. There was no reason for the hotel to send anyone. That could only mean one thing.

I must've shown something on my face, because Prophet looked at me, with a concerned expression and asked "Ka… Alena, what's wrong?" I was glad that he remembered to stay in cover, and I replied "No one should be coming now. There's no reason." Prophet nodded, and opened the hidden flap in his bag, and pulled out two Glocks, and two clips of ammo. Tossing a gun and clip to me, he got ready to open the door. "Who is it?" Scott called. "Room service." a gruff voice called back.

"It's okay, we don't need anything." I called back, making my voice sound annoyed.

"Fine, I suppose you don't need extra sugar?" the voice called. I froze for a second, and then shut my eyes. "Open the door." I told Prophet, who hesitated, not knowing what I did, that "extra sugar" had been a code word Ethan and I'd used before, but he did what I asked.

On the other side of the door stood Ethan. And he was pissed. He shoved past Prophet and shut the door behind him. There were veins popping in his neck as he tried not to explode.

This mission had gone better than hoped. Ethan looked at me, and said, "What the hell are you doing here and what is he - " Ethan nodded his head in Scott's direction " - doing here with you?!" he hissed.

"Nice to see you too." I replied, smiling casually. "We're here because of him." I continued, nodding at Scott.

Scott. Who looked like he wasn't sure if what he was seeing before him was real. I could see the gears working in Ethan's head, unsure of how to react, or even to begin explaining everything, when Scott surprised us both by crossing the room and hugging Ethan tightly.

My eyes dropped to the ground, as I felt like I was intruding on something very private, and I tried to make myself scarce.

When they finally separated, both their eyes were glistening, which I pretended I didn't notice. Ethan came over and embraced me, ducking his head between my shoulder and neck, hugging me like he'd always. I realised how much I'd missed him in that moment.

"Thanks, Kate. Even though you blew my cover and will probably get your ass handed to you by the big bosses upstairs." Ethan said, pulling back.

"Well that's why they're not going to find out." I winked back, and both the boys laughed.

Ethan told us to meet him after his shift ended, at a bar not too far from the hotel. He promised Prophet that he would explain everything. After Ethan left, Prophet turned to me, and then hugged me tightly. I was surprised, but I hugged him back. Into my ear, Scott whispered, with a voice full of emotion. "Thank you Kate. Thank you." I hugged him back, and I smiled.

A few hours later, we went to meet Ethan. He was lounging against the bar, a glass of beer in his hand, and a cigarette in his mouth. Seeing us coming, he smirked, and pulled out a stool for both Prophet and I. We sat down, and the bartender waddled over. "Wat'll ya have." He asked. I looked at him, and said I'd be sticking to water. The bartender looked mildly disappointed but perked up when Prophet ordered some vodka. We got our drinks, and then Ethan took us to a booth. There he explained everything to Scott. Scott didn't say anything. He just drank his vodka. I was worried about how he'd react, but luckily he just sat through it, occasionally asking questions. After Ethan finished his recruitment story, he caught both me and Scott up on what he was doing in Moscow (infiltrating a human trafficking ring apparently).

"Listen, you two need to leave soon. I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling my op's gone tits up. If this thing blows, I'd really rather not drag the two of you into this too." Ethan said.

I nodded. I was a spy too, I understood. Scott didn't. "What do you mean, you've got a feeling? I'm not leaving if you're going to be in danger, Ethan - "

"Scott, please, I can handle it." Ethan frowned, trying to convince him.

"No! I'm not going to leave you! I won't - "

Whatever Scott was going to say was lost on both me and Ethan, for at that moment, a loud crack was heard, and the glass panel right next to our booth exploded into shards. The three of us hit the ground immediately, our training and muscle memory working.

"Wow Ethan -" I said, in between gunshots as we moved behind the counter for cover. " - you really do have everything under control."

Ethan glared daggers at me.

"What's the plan?" Scott yelled.

Ethan and I scanned the place. "There's a fire escape on the south side, if we move cover to cover, we can make it." I said, and Ethan nodded.

"What? We can fight! Get weapons from one of the shooters and fight back!" Scott rebutted.

Exasperated, with glass shards raining down on us, I turned to Scott and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me very carefully. You're a damn good soldier, but you are not a spy. I am. So this is my game, and I always play to win. You want to get out of here alive? Follow me, no questions asked." I said.

Scott frowned, and then turned to Ethan, who gave him a 'she's right' look. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Buddy, she isn't the CIA's top spy for nothing." Ethan supplied. I shrugged, a smile on my face.

Scott looked between the two of us, and then nodded. "Alright then, whatever you say, ma'am."

"Atta boy." I grinned.

 **A/N: Yes, I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry. I have a ton of work from school, and it's driving me crazy. Consider this my late Christmas early new year's present to you guys. Progress is going to be slow, I'll tell you that, but I'm going to finish this story!**

 **I wanna thank SMakarov again for reading this and giving me feedback, and everyone who reviews. You guys help me a ton.**

 **Cheers.**

 **King112**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's POV

We sneaked through the dingy alleys of Moscow. Ethan's cover had been blown, and we needed to call the CIA for emergency exfill. Ethan had taken point, and Prophet was covering our six. The only weapons we had were three pistols. No extra ammo. Six rounds was all we had.

Suddenly, Ethan held up a fist. I stopped, and held up my fist indicating to Prophet he should stop too. He was completely in SF mode. As soon as we stopped, he turned around, and devoted his attention to watching our back. I followed Ethan's line of sight, and saw a payphone. I tapped his shoulder twice to let him know that I understood. He slowly stood up and started moving cautiously towards the phone.

Prophet and I stood guard outside while Ethan made his call. I heard snippets, but it was the usual CIA bullshit. "Code Alpha century", "Exfill at Bravo Charlie 5543", something like that. After what seemed like an eternity, Ethan got out. "Well, they're sending a car to get us out of here. We need to meet them 4 streets away." I nodded.

We got moving again. The order was switched this time; I took the rear, while Scott was in the center. We had just reached the pickup, when Prophet, now in the lead, held up a fist. Right in front of us, were two men smoking. Oh and they were carrying AK-47s. Prophet looked at Ethan, and nodded. The two of them sneaked behind the guards, and then swiftly grabbed them and twisted their necks, snapping them like twigs. Then, they dragged the soldiers back. I looked at them, and they didn't seem to be soldiers to me. From Ethan's grim expression, I figured he didn't think so either. "Fuck. These guys are Mafia mugs." He said. Prophet looked like he was going to question, but then, remembering the events from the previous part of the evening, he decided to shut up, which I was grateful for. We took the thugs' weapons. Prophet got one, because shooting shit up was his strength as a soldier and I got one, simply because I am a much better shot than Ethan. We silently moved into place, still hiding in the shadows.

After 5 minutes, a black sedan pulled up. Ethan opened the door, and got in. Prophet and I followed. Inside, there was a driver, who had his face turned to us, and a man with a long scar running down the left side of face. "Ethan" he said with a slow, gravelly voice "What the fuck happened there?" "Nice to see you too Smith." Ethan mumbled. Smith and Ethan obviously knew each other, and from the sound of it, this wasn't the first fuckup Smith had to get Ethan out of.

"The Mafia figured out I was CIA. I'm not sure how." Ethan continued.

Then he looked ahead. The car carried on, the engine was the only sound. We reached an empty field, where a helicopter was waiting. "That's your ride son." Smith said. "Aren't you coming?" Ethan asked. Smith shook his head. Smith just tapped Ethan on his shoulder, and Ethan looked a little sad. Looking at me and Prophet, he said "Sorry guys. I gotta go with him." Then he gave us both strong hugs, and got into the car. Prophet had tears in his eyes, but he understood that Ethan couldn't stay. Then, he and I got into the waiting chopper.

When we took off, I felt a great sense of relief. The pilots seemed chatty. Once we were in the air, they were telling us about how much fun night flights were. The CIA pilots were amongst the best. A night landing was easy for them, without night vision, add the high tech goggles that were standard issue now, and you've got some pretty beast pilots. We flew out of Russian air space, and then I nodded off to sleep. I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked around, and saw that we had landed. "Welcome back home, Shadow" Prophet said with a grin. I smiled back, a little amused that this whole rendezvous somehow worked out.

But I remembered why this whole thing happened.

"Hey," I said, and Scott turned. Before I even opened my mouth, he cut me off.

"I've got your back, don't worry." I breathed a sigh of relief and we hugged.

One long trip later, we reached the 141 base. Ghost was standing there waiting for us.

"Hi Ghost." Prophet said.

"Welcome back ya muppets!" Ghost said, with a playful edge to his voice. Prophet rolled his eyes. I reached to pick up my bags, when Ghost stopped me. "Hey Sergeant Martin, pick up the lady's bags for her." The playful tone still present Scott's jaw dropped, and then he picked up the bags, with a scowl on his face. I could tell Ghost was grinning behind his mask.

Before he left, Ghost tapped him on the shoulder and said "Just kidding mate. Relax". Scott grinned and dropped the bags. Picking up his own, he headed into the barracks. As I picked up my bags, Ghost asked "How was the funeral?".

"Not bad." I said, keeping my eyes neutral so Ghost had no inkling that we had something else to do. "So I guess you missed me eh?" He said.

"Someone's got a bloated ego: I replied with a grin. Then Ghost's lips were on mine. We kissed like we hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. In the back of my mind it did hit me that we could get caught.

"I thought something was up with you too." I heard a voice say. Ghost and I broke apart, and I was terrified. I turned to see Roach grinning at us. "Big bad Ghost has a soft spot for Shadow, eh?" His grin turned into full fledged laugh. Ghost growled. This just seemed to amuse Roach even further, if that was possible. "Wait till I tell Archer and Mactavish. You'll never hear the end of that!" With that Roach turned around to walk away. That's when Ghost let out a bull like bellow: "Get back here Bug!" and then the two men ran away. Roach's smile had been replaced with an expression of absolute terror.

Sighing to myself, I walked back to the barracks. On the way, I ran into Archer and Toad, both of who gave me big hugs and told me that we were getting ready for some major shit. When I asked them what it was, they just said, I should talk to old Scotland and/or Price. Speaking of Price, I hadn't seen the old man since he had been rescued. I decided that I should probably talk to him. I went up to his office and knocked. There was no response. I knocked again. Still nothing. Then I felt a hand knock on my head. I turned around to see Price, scowl and all. But there was a twinkle in his eye. "What do you want lass?" He asked me with his gruff voice. "Archer and Toad told me about shit we're getting into. They said you and/or Mactavish will give the details." Price grunted, "Might as well come in then."

We stepped into his office. I was surprised to see it was super messy. Files, papers and other stuff was strewn everywhere. A half drunk cup of coffee was barely hanging in on the table, and an untouched bagel sat on top of some books. "So Shadow. As you probably know, the Yanks are having some trouble with the Russians. Now, we have some intel suggesting that the Russians have a sub with nuclear missiles. The last thing we need is for one of them to be deployed. This is a volunteer mission only, so I am asking you now- Are you in or not?" I knew I was going to go. Even though I was supposed to spy on them, these guys were my family. I couldn't let Archer, Toad, Roach, Scotland, Ghost, Prophet walk into a black op and not be there with them. "I volunteer sir." I said. "Good Lass. Kit up. We deploy in 4 hours." I nodded. As I turned to walk out, Price added, "I see why Ghost likes you." I turned and saw him give me a knowing smile. The Captain John Price was smiling at me. That was a lot of information for my mind to handle.

As I walked to the training room, to get some running in to get ready for the mission, I bumped into Roach. He had a nice bruise on his forehead that I assumed was Ghost's doing. But when he saw me, he broke into a grin. "If you're looking for your boyfriend, he's in the mess." He said. I scowled at him and went into the training room and started to work out. I needed to get my muscles ready to work. I lifted some weights, ran a bit on the treadmill, and eased any tension out of my muscles. After that, I went to the range, and went through the process of firing at the targets to psych myself for the op. Glancing at my watch, I decided to take a shower, and then kit up.

4 hours later, we were getting ready to go save the US. The inside of C-130 was not the most comfortable, but hey, you don't join the military for comfort. "1 minute." the co-pilot said calmly over our radios. "Roger that. Everyone check up" Ghost ordered. There was the slapping of guns and rustle of parachute being checked. "Go! Go! Go!" The pilot called. We jumped out into the frigid air of Russia. This was going to be one hell of a mission.

 **A/N: Hi guys, yes it's been a long time, and I'm sorry, but I really have a ton of work. But, here's the chapter. SMakarov is once again thanked for being my awesome beta reader. Everyone who reviews, thanks a ton, you guys really motivate me to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

2"GO!" Ghost yelled, and all of us in the taskforce jumped out.

We entered free fall. I felt the cold Russian air hit my face, again. Glancing at my altimeter, I pulled my chute. The familiar tug reassured me, but out of habit, I glanced up, and made sure that the chute had opened cleanly. I gave myself a little grin, and focused on the flight. Then I heard a yell.

I looked up, and saw Roach cutting away his main. He fell back into free fall.

I waited with, my heart in my mouth, and then watched his chute reopen. But he wasn't able to control his chute well. I looked around, and saw Price was struggling with keeping his chute under control. Then I snapped my attention back to the landing.

I realised that I hadn't been paying as much attention as I should have.

This landing was gonna hurt.

A lot.

I went through the trees, and ended up hanging by my harness.

"Fuck," I swore and reached for my knife. Reaching over my shoulder, I cut myself away and fell, hitting the snowy ground with a soft thump.

I looked around. No one else was there. Then, my radio buzzed to life "Shadow? I got you on radar. Price and Roach are inbound. The rest of the team is proceeding with the mission. Roach and Price will regroup with you and then carry on." I acknowledged.

I crouched, and leveled my rifle. Just in case.

That turned out to be a great idea, because soon after, Roach and Price came running through, sounds of artillery fire behind them.

"Nice of you to have brought a party." I said, with a sarcastic smile. Roach rolled his eyes, and Price said "Get up, we're moving out lass".

We started off slowly, Price taking point. Suddenly, he held up his fist. "3 tangos, and a dog. Take em or let em be. Your call." Roach and I glanced at each other; then shouldered our rifles.

Two of the guards fell together, and then the dog and his handler.

"Beautiful," Price commented dryly and we carried on moving. After that, we didn't see any tangoes. Finally, we reached a ridge.

"Roach, get on the Predator, and let's give these bastards a little welcome." Price said. Roach had a huge grin, and pulled out the tablet.

And before he could fire a shot, the Predator was down. "Soap, our intel was off. The Russians have SAM sites." Price growled. "On it," Soap said. Then, we saw a huge explosion in the distance.

"Captain Price, SAM down." Ghost's voice came in over the radio. I swear, I love that man.

We rolled down the ridge, and carried on. As we moved, we saw a bunch of weapons. Probably a Russian nest. "We're gonna need firepower. Grab what you like" Price ordered, already shouldering an ACR. Both Roach and I looked at the LSAW. And then we charged for it.

He got there just before I could, and held it over my head. I punched him softly in the abs, and he let out a soft 'ooffh' and I grinned. Price frowned, and I immediately turned and armed myself with a M4. We ran on, and caught up with Ghost's squad.

As luck would have it, we were in a firefight.

"Made it, did ya?" Ozone yelled. I didn't respond, and focused on firing. And then, I saw a massive explosion, pretty close to me. I was pretty sure if I had been any closer, my uniform might have caught on fire.

"Good effect on target!" Soap's voice came through.

"Good effect my ass!" I yelled. "That was fucking danger close Roach! Little warning next time you try to kill me?" I could imagine his stupid smile as he waited for the AGM's to come online.

Eventually, we managed to push the Russians back. Then came the bad news.

"The sub dives in 2 mintues." Soap's voice came over, sounding worried. "Acknowledged." Price replied.

We carried on pushing through, Roach finally doing a good job of killing Russians, and not us.

"I'm going for the Sub!" Price yelled, "Cover me!" I got into position and started providing cover fire.

"Shadow, Roach, on my six, get to the guardhouse!" Ghost yelled. I fell back, following them. We got on top of the guardhouse. Taco, Ozone, and I covered Price. Ghost was firing at anything that moved, with scary accuracy. Roach, decided it had gotten too quiet, and missiles were raining down. Suddenly, Taco took a hit. "Shit!" I grabbed him and pulled him back into cover. Blood was pooling from his abdomen, in a little gap in his body armor. I grabbed my knife and cut it open. It wasn't looking good.

"Shadow." Taco gasped. "Rest Taco. You're gonna be alright." I said, even though he was critical. The bullet was actually in the center of his chest. I grabbed my med kit, and pulled out some gauze, and started putting pressure on the wound. "Shadow, I -" Taco said, taking a rattling breath. "I'm sorry. Didn't tell ya how ta' make my tacos." He said with a sad little smile. I smiled despite feeling sick to the stomach. "Stay with me Taco" I said as sternly as I could. Then his hand went limp.

"No, no!" I yelled. "Shadow, leave him! We're gonna get overrun!" Ghost put his hand on my shoulder and kneeled down next to me. And then, softer: "Come on, Hawkins. We gotta go." Ghost said, and I nodded, standing up. I started picking off soldiers. Then, the silo doors started opening.

"Price, hurry up, the silo doors are opening!" I called. We got silence.

And then, a missile took off.

"Price! A missile is in the air!" Ghost yelled.

"Good," came Price's reply. What the fuck?

"Fuck! Code Black! Nuclear missile in the air!" Ghost screamed.

Price came out of the sub. I swear, I wanted to kill him. Ghost, however, beat me to it.

"You fucking shit!" He yelled, charging towards Price.

"Calm down Lieutenant. I just saved the United States." Price growled.

"The fuck are you talking about?" I demanded. I had friends in the States, family. And Langley...

"I rigged it to blow up high in space. It'll create an EMP that'll take out the Russian armor. Give the Americans an edge." Price said.

Ghost didn't back down, but I could see his shoulders relaxing, making sense of this. Much like I was.

We heard the familiar thump of a chopper coming down behind us. We started walking towards the chopper, and then, Ghost turned around and punched Price hard, knocking him out. Ohh, boy.

"We don't know what he'll pull." Ghost said, noticing the face I made. "Roach, get him on the chopper." And then he strode onto the helo.

I could feel the rage pouring out of him. Roach dragged Price on, and then the helo took off.

We looked down, at the ruined base.

Shit was going down.

 **A/N: Well guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I have so much work. I have exams and shit happening. I'll update when possible, but it will take time. Thanks to SMakarov for being my beta reader. Review please? (I know you're annoyed and stuff, but it helps a ton). Cheers, King112**


	6. Chapter 6

We landed at the base. Price had woken up a while ago, but given the glowering silence in the chopper he made the right decision to shut up. I was sure that Ghost would have thrown Price out of the helicopter if Price pissed him off. More that is. All of us were still in shock. I couldn't believe what Price had pulled. Boy was he in trouble.

The minute we touched down, Soap stuck his head into the chopper. He was pissed. "Out"

He snarled at Price. Sighing, Price got out, followed by Ghost, who I noticed, had his finger on the trigger of his ACR. Price was explaining things to Soap, but I ignored him. I had to make sure Langley and Sarah were OK. I marched upto my room, and grabbed my cell phone. Last I heard, Langley was with the 75th Rangers. Luckily, I had some contacts there. The phone wasn't connecting. It seemed that the EMP had taken everything down. Fuck. I hoped Sarah had gotten out. The little kid shouldn't have joined the military. But I was proud of her. First woman in the 75th Rangers. The guys she was with, Dunn and Foley were good guys. But I was still worried. As much as I hated it, I decided to use my CIA flout to get in. I grabbed my laptop from the bed and switched it on. I went secure, and then opened up the soldier list. My hands were shaking when I typed in "Sarah Hawkins". The loading bar showed up. And then her face. With the red letters KIA stamped across it. My world came down. Price had killed my little sister. I couldn't believe it. This had to be a mistake. Before I could break down, the door opened, and Prophet walked in. He gave me a smile. I smiled back, albeit a little smaller than normal. Prophet probably noticed, because he frowned. Then he asked "What happened Shadow?"

With a shaky voice I said "Sarah, my little sister, is KIA. She was in DC." As I said it, the pain got worse. My baby sister was gone. "I'm sorry" Prophet whispered, putting his arm around me. I started to cry. This was awful. Price had killed my sister. He probably saved the US, but he killed my sister. Prophet just sat next to me. Honestly, it felt wrong. I was with Ghost, and yet, Prophet knew more about me than Ghost did. Finally, I dried my eyes, and left the room. I just walked. I still held a little hope that it was a mistake, but I knew it wasn't.

Soon enough, I ran into Ghost. "Shadow. We need to talk" He said grimly. We walked to his office, and he shut the door. McTavish was sitting there too, along with Price. There was an awkward silence for a minute. Then Mactavish said "Lass. Sorry to tell you this, but your sister is dead. KIA. The nuke went off, and the helo she was in went down. The Rangers got her out. But they couldn't stabilize her. I'm sorry." Tears came up again. So Price was directly responsible. Before I had time to think, I lunged at Price screaming "You fucking bastard!". Luckily, Ghost was faster than me and he pulled me back. "Sergeant Hawkins get a hold on yourself!" He bellowed in his XO voice. Training kicked in and I managed to get a hold on yourself. Then in a gentler voice Ghost said "I know you're hurting, but hold on soldier. Dismissed." I turned around and went out. On the way I ran into Roach. From the stupid grin he had, I knew he neither knew about Sarah and he had decided post mission stress was best dealt with via a prank. "Bug. Whatever you've done, leave me outta it." I said.

"Aww Shadow come on" Roach whined. Before I had the chance to ask him who he pranked, I heard Archer's yell "Who the FUCK put glitter in my mag?!" Ah boy. Roach was giggling like a little girl. "I put glitter. And when Archer picked up the mag, he got covered in pink glitter." Archer in pink glitter was funny. It didn't take away all the pain, but definitely made it easier to deal with. And then Archer came in covered in pink glitter, which made me give a wistful smile, and Roach stopped giggling and focused on surviving. Once Archer and Roach left, the latter in the lead, yelling for Toad to save him from "the maniac with a really big gun", Ghost showed up. "How are you holding up?" he asked me, his deep voice calm and concerned. "I'm OK I guess." I said. I hated that I couldn't tell Ghost everything. It wasn't right for him not to know. But I couldn't blow my cover. "Better get some rest then. As much as I'd want to, I can't let up on your training tomorrow." On an impulse, I gave him a hug, and then pulled up his mask for a quick kiss. His lips curved into a little smile as I pulled the mask back down. We headed our separate ways. All of a sudden, I heard gunfire. Not on the range; in the base. What the fuck? This day kept getting better and better, not.

 **A/N: Hey there, been a while, but I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus had too much work to really do much for the story. But I'm back, and you can expect more regular and frequent updates. Thanks to SMakarov for betaing this!**


	7. Chapter 7

The gunshots didn't stop. I hid myself in an alcove. The base alarms went off, but I didn't hear any security.

This was bad. I heard a lot of fire. There seemed too many people for me to take on, especially without any weapons. I figured I had to stay hidden until I could get to the armory, and also, I had to tell the CIA so that we could get some backup. There was an outpost about 10 miles from here, and I was told to check in there in case of serious emergencies.

If my whole base being shot up didn't count as a "serious emergency", I didn't know _what_ would.

Once the firing stopped, I peeked out. It was clear. I moved slowly into my room. Luckily, there wasn't anyone nearby. I got into my room, and grabbed the radio to connect me to the CIA. I also picked up the pistol I kept hidden next to my bed. Just on impulse, I grabbed the silencer for it. At this point, I was going to need every advantage I could get, and surprise was a big one.

I slowly opened the door again. This time there was a guy walking around. I moved slowly behind him, and steadied my pistol. Two shots later, he was down. I grabbed his body, and dragged him back into my room. There wasn't much I could do about the blood. But I did my best to keep his head above the ground so it wasn't that bad. He had an assault rifle, which I gladly picked up, and I also took his comms. Would definitely help me figure out where the fuck these assholes where. I snuck out again. Suddenly, the guys comms buzzed. A thick Russian accent came on "This is Sierra 2-2. There is one person missing. We have not identified the CIA agent. Keep looking." Brilliant. They were after me. Then I had a horrible feeling. If they were Russian, why the fuck would they speak in English? The comms could've been tapped. So I had no choice but to dump it. I tossed it into a cupboard. With a bit of luck, it would keep them at bay. As I moved, I reached into my pocket and activated my emergency transponder on my radio. That would tell the CIA, and they would send a strike team to get us. I kept moving. The only place I figured they could hold everyone was the rec room. I neared the room.

There were two guards outside the room. I couldn't blast their brains out simply because they were too close to the door. It would've probably left a stain and more likely, the other would've alerted everyone before I could slot him. Distraction it would be. Before I could, a voice came over the PA. "CIA spy. We have your friends here. Come in if you want to spare them."

Brilliant.

I cocked my pistol, since the assault rifle would've definitely given me away, and stepped out. I lucked out. The guards had turned around at the sound of the PA. I managed to get clean headshots, and they went down. I neared the door. Then the voice spoke again.

"Open the door. Whoever is outside. Or we shoot your friends." I heard some muffled yells. And something that sounded rather offensive towards that guy and his manhood said in a distinct Brit accent. Good old Ghost. I opened the door.

The 141 had been forced down. There were 12 guys with the assault rifles. "Well, the last member has arrived." one of them said. I thought I detected a slight American accent in that Russian. Interesting.

The man, kept walking and said to me "You've caused us a lot of trouble, and now you shall pay."

"You got bollocks for brains mate? There's no CIA agent here!" Soap said. The unknown guy's eyes flashed maliciously. "No agent? Then I suppose he won't have a problem if I hurt someone?" With that he grabbed Roach; and shot him in the thigh. Hats off to Roach that he didn't scream. Obviously he was in pain. But he didn't scream. The man didn't hesitate. He pulled the trigger again, and this time it hit Roach in the stomach. The kid couldn't keep in his yell this time. "Well. I suppose I can kill him." The man said, crouching down and put the gun to Roach's head. "Wait." I said. I couldn't let Roach die for me. "I'm the agent." The man turned with a smirk. "I knew the spy would break. Although, I suspected it would be a man". I could feel the 141's accusatory glares on me; well, except Prophet. He knew about it, so he just looked at the ground. But it didn't matter. I'd saved Roach. That was what was important. The kid was alive

The guy with the gun smirked. Then he turned around and pointed his gun at Roach. "NO!" I yelled jumping at him. There was a bang. And then the guy fell to the ground. Gunfire started again. I saw the CIA strike team, David and Harper in the lead come charging in. In a few seconds they had taken down the targets. One of the team members ran over to Roach and started working on him. The rest of them started freeing the 141. Me, I was completely freaking out. I had no clue how the 141 would react. No doubt they'd be pissed. Ah fuck. Soon enough, the 141 were free. The medics had managed to get the slugs out of Roach, and he was lying on the ground, breathing easy. I guess they'd saved his ass. Sadly, they couldn't save mine. The silence and tension lingered for a moment. Then Harper came up to me. "Genevieve. We've gotta go." I looked at the 141, and except Prophet, who knew, and Roach, who was passed out, I saw nothing but anger, hurt but mostly surprise on their faces. "Lass, tell me he was just acting on fucked intel." Soap said, with obvious hope in his voice. I shook my head "Sorry Scotland. I am with the CIA. I was sent here as my assignment." I saw the hope in Soap's eyes fade. Behind him, the 141's faces changed too. Price shook his head, with his know it all expression, and the rest of the group's eyes hardened. I was no longer their friend, or sister in arms; I was just a Shadow. My code name, was all I was in their eyes. I brought my eyes to Ghost. His mask was on, but his sunglasses were off. I saw the pain, and anger burning in his eyes. His eyes were scarier than looking down the barrell of a M4.

I stepped towards the 141, and Ghost growled. "Go. Genevieve. Go back. And leave us alone. This is no place for a god damned spy. Get the fuck off my base". He turned around and stormed off, followed shortly by Price and Soap and the rest of soldiers. Archer turned back, hoping I would say its not true, but I didn't; so he walked on. I turned around with tears in my eyes. I knew I had no choice. I couldn't just let Roach die. The Bug was a brother to me. I followed Harper silently, my thoughts killing me. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, hoping for Ghost, but I saw Prophet. "Genevieve", he said extending his hand. I took it, and he pulled me into a tight hug that I reciprocated. We pulled apart. "Oh, and the Bug woke up and told me to tell you he is really glad you stepped in when you did." I allowed myself a small smile. At least someone was glad I did what I did. I walked to the helipad.

And then I was on the helicopter.

The 141 base fell into the distance.

 **A/N: I want to thank SMakarov for being my beta reader. Hope you like this. Read and Review. Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there people

I've got a lot of rough stuff happening in life, so its going to be while before I update. I'm sorry. Hope you understand.

Cheers  
King112


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three months since I left the 141. Three fucking awful months of sitting behind a desk, with no contact with anyone from the 141. Sure, I could check their files, and that they were alive, but nothing more. Of course, the CIA had decided that it was too risky for me to be put out in the field again, so I had to sit around and just do desk work.

My usually clean desk looked like a tornado had hit it; everyday for the last three months. I really couldn't be arsed to clean, when I felt so alone, so afraid. Not to mention the guilt. The guilt I had ate me alive. I could still feel Ghost's eyes burning into me. The pain, and anger that showed through. I had betrayed the man I loved. I had betrayed Soap and Roach, both of whom looked out for me. I couldn't sleep at night, because Ghost's words still rang, in every fucking dream. "Get the fuck off my base. We have no space for a spy". They hit me, harder than a magnum slug.

I got to my desk, with a fresh cup of coffee. Really, reading and writing reports was the dullest job ever, and it really let you think. And when I thought, I brooded, and then it hurt even more. As I went through the paper work for my mission on Shepherd, something caught my eye. Something had been changed. The words didn't feel like mine. And there was a constant repetition of "Echo Delta Sierra". It made no sense. "EDS" I muttered out loud. Certainly made no sense. It felt as though there was something I was missing. I grabbed my favourite chew pen and began nibbling on its end. I ran the words through my system. The search result had one result. The only place where Echo, Delta and Sierra showed up next to each other were on a file titled "Kingfish". I opened it up.

"Fuck…" I whispered. This was an unedited file on the mission where Price was captured. The 141 teamed up with Delta to kill Makarov. The agent in charge was…Ethan.

This wasn't a coincidence. I downloaded the file and opened it up. As I went through it, I noticed a few words had a tiny difference from others. Nothing alarming, but just enough for me to notice. I separated them.

 _"_ _Shepherd betrayed 141. Kingfish is in the show."_

That was bad. Makarov and Shepherd together couldn't be good. Although, this did fill the blanks. How else would Makarov know when the 141 and Delta would attack? It was top secret. And there was just one person who could have made this connection. Ethan. The bastard had been sent to Russia, to finish Joe Allen's work. It was possible he got a hold of some data and realised he couldn't tell the CIA. The only person he could trust was me, and then he edited my report. I ran the recent edits. There were 61.5240° N, 105.3188° E which had been deleted over and over. Someone had manually typed it and then deleted it. It could only be found after going through the entire edit history. Ethan was giving me coordinates.

I checked the edit date. Yesterday. That would explain why I had an error message today when I got to work. Ethan must've logged into my account and changed my report. The cheeky bastard is the best hacker I know. Which is why they sent him to Russia. Still, rather than figuring out how he managed it, I had to warn the 141. But Ghost and Soap wouldn't listen, and last time I got a chance to call Roach, he told me that they were going to be off the grid a bit, which meant I couldn't get through to anyone. There was just one option. I had to tell them in person.

I hurriedly left my desk. A standard flight would take too long. If Shepherd had something planned it would be finished before I landed. Luckily, I knew the CIA had been developing high speed super stealth Blackhawks. I was one of the few who had access. Given my previous experience on combat and spy missions, the bosses thought I would be the ideal person to provide a level of fair evaluation. I didn't have many hours logged but anyway. I headed to the pre-flight room and got my flight gear on. As I grabbed my helmet, I faltered. I was knowingly going to commit treason. Even if my hunch was right, I was fucked, to say the least. Then I saw the letter Roach had written to me. He had sneaked a picture of the 141 (well Ghost and Soap) with the rest of the group grinning and sent it. I was doing it for them. Plus, the Bug would probably hurt himself first.

I jogged to the hangar. "Open it up." I ordered the tech. He frowned, "I've got no scheduled flight today". "Well, danger doesn't come and we are testing the standby responsiveness of the Hawk." I said lying through my teeth. "What are you waiting for?" I snapped. The tech nodded and began the start up. I jammed my head into the helmet and got into the helo. "Waiting for co-pilot" I said, carrying on the ruse, as I ran the pre-flight. Fuel was at 95%, would get me to Russia. As the gates opened, I took the helo out. "Confirm in the air" I said over the radio, and heard the cheer, "activating stealth" I pushed a few knobs, and grinned as I vanished from radar. Then before the tech or flight control figured out what I did I gunned the engine and flew out. I fed the coordinates from the mission report into my computer. The sophisticated machine pointed out the fastest route. I selected it and ordered the computer to remain in stealth but to attempt supersonic when plausible. Then I waited.

Soon enough I saw mountains in Russia. There had been some screaming on the radio, orders to return, and a couple of times I was worried when I saw F-22's but they couldn't locate me. So all in all pretty boring. The CIA was OK with tech ever so often. The coordinates were 2 minutes away. I activated my helmets HUD. I could use any one of the 45 exterior cameras on the Hawk. As I flew in, I saw a huge fire and red smoke. That had to be the 141. I hung back and activated the powerful forward cam. I zoomed in and saw Shadow Company descending on two men. One was supporting the other. I couldn't make out their details, but the uniform was 141. An osprey landed and a man got out. He grabbed a pistol and shot the 141 men. "NO!" I screamed. I activated hover and ran to the back of the helo. The CIA hadn't installed any missiles but there was a Gatling gun. I loaded it up and fired. Shadow company scattered. Thankfully, they couldn't make out where I was firing from. In the confusion, the shooter got back and the Osprey took off. I was tempted to chase it, but I had to rescue the 141 soldiers. I shot the few Shadow soldiers left and rushed to land my chopper. As soon as I turned the engine off, I ran out.

It was Ghost and Roach. "NO!" I screamed, and ran. Both of them reacted to my voice. They were alive, for now. "Wha?" Roach slurred. Ghost didn't say anything. I reached them. They were hurt bad, Roach had massive burns and shrapnel and a bullet hole in his stomach. I swear he really is a cockroach. Ghost was better except the hole was in his chest. I grabbed the med kit on my flight suit, and began applying a tight bandage to Roach. "Shadow?" He murmured. "Yes it's me" I said, carrying on. Then I saw two more men rise out of the shrubs. "Shadow? Toad, its Shadow!" Archer's voice came out. The two snipers ran over to me, and began working on Ghost. I could sense the hostility, but at that time, we had to save our men.

While working, I told Archer and Toad what I discovered, and that we could use my helo to get to a safe house. Not a CIA one, but Kamarov. Archer insisted we go to him, apparently Price had told the team headed to Russia that Kamarov was an old friend and we could use his safe house. We stabilised Roach and Ghost and took off. I had to make sure they would be ok.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay. Crazy busy life. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to SMakarov for the beta reading!**


End file.
